Melvin's Coffee 2, czyli
by Eledhil
Summary: ...czyli jak to było według Draco?


**Autor:** Livia  
><strong>Oryginał:<strong> Melvin's Coffee — Lo que Digby nunca supo, vio o escuchó (Link do strony autorki w Moich Ulubionych)  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Miss Black, Voldemortist, Aevenien (wielkie dzięki!)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Gatunek:<strong> romans  
><strong>Zgoda:<strong> oczywiście jest

**Melvin's Coffee 2  
><strong>**(czyli czego Digby nigdy nie zobaczył ani nie usłyszał)**

Choć to zupełnie wbrew logice i naturze, Draco lubił poniedziałki. I wtorki, a także środy. Jego entuzjazm opadał wraz z nastaniem czwartku i całkowicie zanikał w piątki. O sobotach i niedzielach lepiej nie wspominać.

Jeszcze raz spojrzał na swoje odbicie w wielkim lustrze i poprawił przekrzywiony krawat, tak by leżał odpowiednio, po czym nieświadomie skinął aprobująco głową i wyszedł z pokoju. W schludnym salonie otworzył drzwi maleńkiego balkonu i zabrał z niego egzemplarz "Proroka", każdego ranka dostarczanego mu przez sowią pocztę. Jeden ruch różdżką i magiczna okładka zmieniła się w okładkę "Herald Tribune", znanej mugolskiej gazety. Draco schował różdżkę do ukrytej po wewnętrznej stronie marynarki kieszeni, chwycił gazetę i po raz ostatni dotykając krawata, zniknął.

O ósmej piętnaście na Liverpool Street panował okropny zgiełk, szczególnie w okolicy dworca, z którego wylewały się fale zmierzających do pracy londyńczyków, gdzie Draco znalazł idealne miejsce do aportacji. W ciągu ostatnich lat nauczył się tolerować mugoli i przejmować od nich to, co wydawało mu się przydatne. Ruszył w tłum jak zwykły mugol, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Gdy już znalazł się na zewnątrz, odetchnął głęboko świeżym, wiosennym powietrzem, jakby chciał oczyścić płuca. Ciche burczenie w brzuchu skierowało jego uwagę na zegarek. Miał idealny czas. Jak każdego poranka, Draco skierował się w stronę kawiarni Melvina.

Lokal nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym. W normalnych okolicznościach Draco nigdy by tam nawet nogi nie postawił, jednak powody, dla których przychodził tu na śniadania, były równie liczne, co nie do zanegowania. Pierwszym, będącym zresztą całkowicie jego winą, był kompletny brak talentu do gotowania. I brak dobrej woli, by go wykształcić. Draco odmawiał choćby przygotowania sobie kawy. W związku z tym nie posiadał nawet ekspresu. Drugim bardzo dobrym powodem był fakt, że Melvin znajdował się na tej samej ulicy, co Dziurawy Kocioł, przez który Draco zawsze dostawał się do pracy, jako że w jego mieszkaniu nie było kominka. Oczywiście, teoretycznie mógł jadać śniadania w kawiarni w ministerstwie. Zresztą tak właśnie robił na początku, ale — i tu pojawiał się trzeci, najważniejszy, powód — Draco był już zmęczony tymi spojrzeniami i szeptami za jego plecami. Dobrze wiedział, że nie był najbardziej lubianą osobą w czarodziejskim świecie, ale mimo to nie był gotowy na znoszenie ciągłych idiotycznych szeptów, pełnych hipokryzji uśmieszków i pozdrowień.

Malfoyowie przetrwali wojnę z pomocą większej dawki szczęścia, niż ktokolwiek oczekiwał, a wszystko dzięki nieoczekiwanej zmianie stron przez Narcyzę. I chociaż rodzice Draco musieli spędzić kilka lat w Azkabanie, jako że, ostatecznie, przez długi czas byli po tej stronie, po której byli, sam Draco wyszedł z tego nietknięty. Jego matka została skazana tylko na rok, ale Lucjusz opuścił Azkaban dopiero przed trzema miesiącami. Jakby wojna i wcześniejsze lata zostały odgrodzone linią, małżeństwo Malfoyów żyło teraz tak, jak gdyby nic się nie wydarzyło. No, może nie do końca. Ostatecznie ich życie towarzyskie było teraz o wiele uboższe. Po wojnie Draco musiał nauczyć się żyć na własną rękę. Udało mu się to przy pomocy sporej części rodzinnego dziedzictwa, w związku z czym Malfoyowie przestali być też obłędnie bogaci. Za to skrytki ministerstwa zostały napełnione. Mimo to jednak rodzina Draco nie została zrujnowana. Teraz była po prostu bogata. Tak jak i reszta uczniów z jego pokolenia, Draco musiał powtórzyć ostatni rok w Hogwarcie, potem natomiast skierował swoje zainteresowania zawodowe w stronę prawa magicznego. Teraz już od dwóch lat pracował w Departamencie Współpracy Międzynarodowej Czarodziejów, w biurze Magicznego Prawa Międzynarodowego. Jego kwalifikacje okazały się najwyższe spośród wszystkich chętnych, którzy ubiegali się o jeden z dwóch wakatów. W końcu, jakby nie było, niewielu magów posługiwało się biegle w mowie i piśmie pięcioma językami.

Draco wszedł do kawiarni, całkowicie świadomy spojrzeń, które na nim spoczęły, ale — jak zawsze — zachował kamienną twarz. I — również jak zawsze — powstrzymał chęć uśmiechnięcia się z wyższością. Bo te spojrzenia były zupełnie inne od tych, które otrzymywał w ministerstwie. Te karmiły jego niezrównaną pychę. Skierował się w stronę krzesła, które zwolniło się, gdy tylko przekroczył próg kawiarni — nie bez powodu lubił to miejsce — a tutejszy barman-plotkarz podał mu jego śniadanie, gdy tylko usiadł. Draco skosztował swojego latte i otworzył gazetę, rozsiadając się wygodnie. Nauczył się już rozkoszować tą anonimowością, tak jak i wieloma innymi rzeczami, których wcześniej nie doceniał. Z czasem doszedł do wniosku, że kawiarnia u Melvina była przyjemnym i dyskretnym miejscem, które spełniało jego oczekiwania. O tej porze klientelę stanowili przede wszystkim stali bywalcy, ale Draco z żadnym z nich nie nawiązał bliższego kontaktu. Na początku musiał nawet przygadać ciekawskiemu, choć usłużnemu i porządnemu, barmanowi, który okazał się bardziej wścibski niż sama Rita Skeeter. A to już było coś.

Zaczytany w dziale sportowym "Proroka" — Jastrzębie z Falmouth wróciły na pozycję zwycięzców — złapał nieostrożnie swoje latte, kiedy ktoś potrącił go w ramię, przez co Draco o mały włos nie zaplamił swojego kosztownego uniformu.

— Przepraszam — odezwał się ten ktoś.

Draco zmierzył spojrzeniem mężczyznę, który właśnie spokojnie wyciągał z dozownika kilka serwetek. Nie mógł powstrzymać odrazy. Miał przed sobą typowego mugola bez odrobiny wyczucia dobrego smaku. Nieznajomy nosił wytarte dżinsy, coś różowego, co wystawało spod czarnej kurtki, nawiasem mówiąc nieco za dużej, a na głowę naciągniętą miał okropną czapkę. Lepiej nie wspominać o torbie przewieszonej przez ramię.

Draco już miał zamiar przygadać mu za nieostrożność, kiedy drugie, bardziej uważne spojrzenie na nieznajomego go powstrzymało. A właściwie zrobiły to okulary, które widać było pod daszkiem czapki, niewartej najmniejszego komplementu, jaki mógłby przyjść Draco do głowy. Okrągłe. Z cienkimi, czarnymi oprawkami. Zbyt znajome. Draco nie mógł powstrzymać wyrazu całkowitego niedowierzania, jaki wygiął i otworzył jego wąskie usta. Potem jego spojrzenie stwardniało, co spowodowało, że zniknęła złość, którą poczuł, a jej miejsce zajęło uczucie niezręczności na myśl o tym nieoczekiwanym spotkaniu. Przez kilka sekund rozważał możliwość zachowania milczenia i udania, że nie zauważył niezgrabnego klienta Melvin's Coffee. Ale utrzymanie języka za zębami w _jego_ obecności to zbyt dużo, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę wszystkie słowne potyczki, wśród których dorastali. Draco po prostu nie wytrzymał. To byłoby zbyt nienaturalne. Ale ufając swojej ironii i bezbłędnemu posługiwaniu się słowem, ograniczył się do jednego, prostego stwierdzenia.

— To miało być przyjemne miejsce, Potter.

Chłopak w czapce odwrócił gwałtownie głowę, a jego mina mówiła bardzo wiele. On najwyraźniej też nie spodziewał się go tutaj spotkać.

— Definitywnie właśnie przestało być przyjemne, Malfoy.

Draco przyszedł tego dnia do biura stanowczo nie w humorze. Przeklęty Potter! Mało było kawiarni w Londynie, że musiał wybrać akurat jego? Jego współpracownik na wszelki wypadek nie powiedział nic ponad to, co powiedzieć musiał.

— Malfoy… — rzucił obcesowo — dostaliśmy wstępny projekt ustawy o międzynarodowej kontroli sieci Fiuu dla kontaktów handlowych. — Draco oderwał wzrok od własnych dokumentów i spojrzał na kolegę, który trzymał w dłoni grubą teczkę. — Twój niemiecki jest lepszy niż mój — wyjaśnił mężczyzna, uśmiechając się w niepokojący sposób.

Draco wyciągnął rękę i praktycznie wyrwał mu teczkę. Ted Parker i on rozpoczęli pracę w ministerstwie tego samego dnia. Parker był kilka lat starszy od Draco, był dość dobrym prawnikiem i nietrudno było z nim współpracować. Był w zasadzie jedyną osobą, z którą Draco rozmawiał o czymś innym, niż tylko o pracy. A fakt, że obaj byli fanami Jastrzębi z Falmouth, jeszcze wszystko ułatwiał.

— Na kiedy tego potrzebują? — zapytał Draco, upuszczając ciężką teczkę na biurko.

— Eee… na wczoraj? — mruknął Parker jeszcze bardziej obcesowo. — Ale trzeba tylko sprawdzić zgodność z prawem, Malfoy. Żeby upewnić się, że żaden paragraf nie jest niezgodny z naszymi przepisami. Nie… — mężczyzna zawahał się na moment, zanim dokończył — nie musisz bawić się w poprawianie stylu, okej?

Draco skinął głową, nie patrząc w jego kierunku, ze zrezygnowaniem studiując pierwszą stronę dokumentu. Sprawdzenie tego pliku zajęło mu resztę dnia. Już nie wrócił do rozmyślań o Potterze.

Aż do następnego poranka, gdy wszedł do kawiarni. Potter jednak się nie pojawił. Ani tego, ani następnego dnia. Ani kolejnego. Zaniepokojony własnym zachowaniem Draco, zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego traci czas na kontrolowanie kątem oka obecności czy nieobecności byłego szkolnego kolegi. Z jednej strony był zadowolony, że Potter zrozumiał, że pojawianie się w _jego_ kawiarni nie było zbyt mile widziane. Z drugiej czuł rozczarowanie, że tak szybko się poddał. W dodatku Draco wyrzucał sobie brak stanowczości, która pozwoliłaby mu pozbyć się wspomnienia o tym niespodziewanym spotkaniu, ale pocieszał się tym, że mimo wszystko jednak odniósł małe zwycięstwo.

— Co dzisiaj podać? — usłyszał pytanie barmana.

— Espresso i… szarlotkę?

_Niemożliwe_, pomyślał Draco w pierwszym momencie. To tylko ktoś o podobnym głosie.

— Zostały tylko muffinki czekoladowe i karmelowe oraz biszkopty imbirowe. — Barman szybko poinformował swojego klienta, który stał obok Draco.

Bezpieczny za rozłożoną gazetą, rzucił dyskretne spojrzenie w lewo. Z pewnością było wielu mugoli, którzy nie posiadali najmniejszego wyczucia stylu. To był tylko jeden z nich.

— Muffinkę — zdecydował głos.

Draco westchnął bezgłośnie — ostrożnie i z opanowaniem. Po co się oszukiwać. W duchu wyrecytował litanię przekleństw, na dźwięk których jego szanowna matka z pewnością wyzionęłaby ducha. Potem jednak zdecydował się go zignorować. Tak jak i Potter ignorował jego. Po czym od razu zorientował się, że mówi:

— W okolicy jest jakiś tuzin kawiarni. Musiałeś przypałętać się akurat do tej?

— Jest blisko mojej pracy — odparł Potter spokojnie, nie patrząc w jego kierunku.

— Szkoda, bo ja ją odkryłem wcześniej. — Naprawdę zabrzmiał tak dziecinnie, jak mu się wydawało? — Więc, z łaski swojej, znajdź sobie inne miejsce, w którym mógłbyś ranić wzrok niewinnych ludzi swoim widokiem.

Położył na ladzie banknot i zmierzył Pottera z góry do dołu, po czym wstał z krzesła, złożył swoją gazetę i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Z elegancją i gracją, dzięki którym usłyszał jedno czy dwa westchnięcia, które podniosły jeszcze jego pewność siebie. Naprawdę powiedział "_ja __ją __odkryłem __wcześniej_"? Jak dzieciak, który wyprzedzając kolegę, znajduje na szkolnym dziedzińcu brakującą mu do kolekcji kartę z czekoladowych żab.

Kiedy Ted Parker zobaczył Draco tego ranka, natychmiast zdecydował się na ustawienie pomiędzy ich biurkami muru z teczek i pergaminów. Ukrywał się za nimi przez resztę dnia, ignorując warczenie, ciche przekleństwa, dość zresztą zaskakujące w wykonaniu Malfoya, i trzaskanie książkami o blat stołu.

Na swoje nieszczęście Draco szybko zrozumiał, że nieobecność Pottera przez te trzy dni była właśnie tym, co go rozpraszało. Nie udawało mu się spędzić nawet dziesięciu minut na tym, co wcześniej było spokojnym śniadaniem, kiedy zawsze pojawiał się ten przeklęty, samozwańczy burzyciel Draconowego spokoju. Co za różnica, że po drugiej stronie kawiarni były wolne miejsca? Dlaczego ludzie uparcie tłoczyli się akurat wokół niego, tak że nie wcisnąłbyś nawet igły? Draco nie miał pojęcia, jak Potter to robił, ale zawsze lądował tuż przy jego boku, gdy składał zamówienie.

— Potter, jesteś kompletnym łazęgą, wiesz?

— W głębi serca zawsze wiedziałem, że mnie lubisz, Malfoy.

— Prawie tak bardzo jak zaplutego trolla, Potter.

— Bardzo się cieszę, że poszerzasz krąg swoich przyjaciół, Malfoy.

Nigdy na siebie nie patrzyli. Żadne słowo nie zostało wypowiedziane podniesionym głosem. Nigdy żadnemu nie puściły nerwy. Zupełnie jak nie oni. Chociaż w końcu nie byli już w szkole, mówił sobie Draco. Dorośli. Poza tym Potter na pewno czuł się zdruzgotany jego rozsądnym i poważnym zachowaniem, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że dyskretna, inteligentna zniewaga jest o wiele lepsza od publicznego obrzucania się błotem.

To, czego Draco wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć, to fakt, dlaczego ten idiota Parker nadal ukrywał się za ścianą z teczek. W końcu to, że Włosi nanieśli tyle poprawek na pierwszy projekt ustawy o kontroli sieci Fiuu — poprawek, które ani trochę nie spodobały się stronie francuskiej — wcale nie było dla Draco Malfoya powodem do nerwów. Ani to, że poprawki te sprawiły, że teraz na biurku Draco czekał trzeci już z kolei projekt tejże ustawy.

— Pieprzę Pottera i wszystko inne, co się rusza!

Okrzyk zabrzmiał głośno i wyraźnie w maleńkim biurze. Nie było szans, żeby zatrzymała go zwykła ściana z papieru. Parker nie miał pojęcia, czy wśród autorów projektu był jakiś Potter, ale chyba lepiej dla tego Pottera, gdyby nie wszedł Malfoyowi w drogę ani w tym życiu, ani w następnym.

**ooOooOoo**

Kolejny dzień i Draco doszedł do wniosku, że kiedy bogowie obdzielali ludzi wyczuciem gustu, Potter z pewnością nie stał w kolejce. I chociaż nie rozumiał, dlaczego sam się torturował, każdego ranka przyglądając się jego ubraniom, to nie mógł nie przyznać, że sprawia mu to przyjemność. Stwierdził, że to już zaczęło przeradzać się w chorą obsesję. Czy on naprawdę nie posiadał innej czapki? To było tamtego poranka, kiedy odkrył na brodzie Pottera okropnego siniaka. Jak mógł się tego nie spodziewać! _Przewidywalny __Gryfon._

— Jesteś z tymi w biało-niebieskich szatach?

Jedynie z czystej grzeczności ukrył stwierdzenie pod maską pytania.

— Nie do końca.

Zaskakujące. Draco prawie poczuł się zawiedziony.

— Więc? — Tym razem to było ewidentne pytanie.

— Jestem nauczycielem. — Potter pozwolił sobie na zuchwałe spojrzenie. — Obrona i pojedynki.

Draco otworzył szeroko oczy, a w jego ego uderzył pełen dumy uśmiech Pottera. _A __więc __Potterowi __udało __się__z boczyć __z __wytyczonej __ścieżki_, stwierdził. _I __cieszyło __go, __że __mógł __mu __to __rzucić __prosto __w __twarz_. Nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego, Draco poczuł wypełniającą go złość, chorą wściekłość, godzącą w jego stare rany, pojawiającą się jak duch dawnych czasów, zbyt częstych prób zapomnienia. Wybuchnął krótkim śmiechem, próbując zignorować fakt, że jego latte nagle stało się bardziej gorzkie, a muffinka straciła swoją słodycz.

— Ktoś wczoraj powinien się lepiej bronić — zakpił.

Położył na ladzie kilka monet, po czym odwrócił się w stronę drugiego czarodzieja. Nagle Potter wydał mu się o wiele mniejszy, nieistotny i głupi.

— Powiedz, profesorze Potter, w jaki sposób zapracowałeś na szacunek swojej klasy?

Potter uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i odezwał tonem, który wręcz zapraszał do tego, żeby odkryć w jego słowach drugie dno. Draco dobrze wiedział, co Potter odpowie, ale wolał o tym nie myśleć.

— Nie musiałem zapracowywać na ich szacunek, Malfoy. Moja sława mnie wyprzedza, zapomniałeś?

Cios poniżej pasa. Miażdżący nokaut. Bez możliwości odpłacenia pięknym za nadobne. Draco zebrał resztę, którą barman zostawił mu na ladzie, i wyszedł z kawiarni.

Trzy dni później Paryż, Rzym i Berlin otrzymały z Londynu czwartą wersję ustawy o międzynarodowych kontaktach handlowych przez sieć Fiuu. Pięćset siedemdziesiąt dwie poprawki w liczącym pięćset siedemdziesiąt dwie strony dokumencie. Poprawki gramatyczne uwzględnione.

**ooOooOoo**

Mimo że kolejne dni były nieco ciężkie, Draco musiał przyznać, że były dla niego czymś więcej niż zwykłymi "dniami". Oczywiście, to była myśl bardzo prywatna. I kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewał, Potter w końcu się odgryzł i zapytał o jego pracę, dając mu — świadomie czy też nie — doskonałą okazję do rewanżu.

— Dobra, Malfoy. Drogie ubranie i skórzane buty. No już, spraw, że umrę z zazdrości — powiedział głosem jakiegoś cierpiętnika, który z rezygnacją przyjmuje swoje cierpienie.

Draco zignorował to skojarzenie i spojrzał na Pottera ze swoją zwyczajową wyższością.

— Poproś o coś trudniejszego, Potter — odparł sarkastycznie i dodał: — Departament Współpracy… — zamilkł na moment, świadomy, że ten wścibski barman znajduje się zbyt blisko i może go usłyszeć — … Międzynarodowej.

— Na piątym piętrze? — zapytał Potter, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że dobrze zrozumiał.

Draco skinął głową, dumny z reakcji, jaką spowodowały jego słowa.

— Jakim cudem udało ci się tam dostać? — zapytał Potter ze szczerym zainteresowaniem.

— Może takim, że znam pięć języków? A to jest Departament Współpracy Międzynarodowej. — Zrobił nieznaczny ruch dłonią. — Łapiesz?

Pottera oburzył zarówno ton, jak i gest Malfoya.

— Nie jesteś zbyt miły, Malfoy — parsknął, chwytając swoje cappuccino.

— A czego byś chciał? Taki mój urok. — Draco posłał Potterowi jeden z tych swoich uśmiechów ukazujących perfekcyjny stan uzębienia.

— Och, pieprz się!

— Kiedy tylko chcesz, Potter.

Draco nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego to powiedział. Ani też dlaczego jego głos, zamiast sarkastycznie, zabrzmiał bardziej jak "nie wiesz, co tracisz". Mógł przecież powiedzieć "Gdzie się podziały twoje maniery, Potter?" albo "Twój język jest równie okropny, jak twoje ubranie", albo nawet przypomnieć, że "pan profesor" powinien się zachowywać, nawet jeśli nie potrafi. Ale nie. Wpadł we własne sidła, jak zawsze zresztą, kiedy go ktoś prowokował. A to była wyraźna prowokacja, co do tego nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości. W tej chwili Potter obserwował go z mieszaniną zaintrygowania i niepewności. Jakby on sam też się pytał, czy przypadkiem coś mu nie umknęło, ale nie był pewien, co to mogło być. Wspomagając się swoim niezawodnym spojrzeniem pełnym ironii, Draco uśmiechnął się tym charakterystycznym, kpiarskim uśmiechem. A kiedy Potter w końcu się odwrócił i odszedł, Draco poczuł dziwną pustkę. I podejrzane pęknięcie w swoim niewzruszonym murze spokoju. Takie, którego powodem mógł być tylko i wyłącznie Potter.

Do ministerstwa przyszedł dość osowiały, co nie było u niego normalne. Draco nie był osobą, która łatwo się zniechęca czy załamuje. Nie, jeśli nie boi się, że jego rodzice zostaną wtrąceni do więzienia albo on sam będzie zmuszony poznać Azkaban od środka. A póki co wrzaski jego szefa mogły co najwyżej przyprawić go o ból głowy.

— Pięćset siedemdziesiąt dwie poprawki, Malfoy? — sapnął mężczyzna.

Lindz, szef biura Magicznego Prawa Międzynarodowego, był człowiekiem w średnim wieku, rumianym, z wiecznie zaczerwienionymi policzkami. Jako prawnik zazwyczaj był spokojny i skupiony na pracy, nie tracił łatwo zimnej krwi. W tym momencie jednak, stojąc w drzwiach maleńkiego biura zajmowanego przez Parkera i Draco, wyglądał, jakby właśnie dostał zawału. Sam Parker natomiast zaczął poważnie myśleć o zbudowaniu sobie bunkra z dokumentów. Mur był stanowczo niewystarczający.

— Czy ty wiesz, Malfoy, ile dostaliśmy z Paryża, Rzymu i Berlina sów z pytaniami, co za obłąkańców tutaj zatrudniamy?

Draco, na powrót niewzruszony, słuchał słów swojego szefa z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.

— A co konkretnie im się nie podoba? — zapytał ze stoickim spokojem.

Spokojem, który sprawił, że już i tak zaczerwieniona twarz jego szefa spurpurowiała. Mężczyzna zaczynał zmieniać swoje zdanie na temat tego, że posiadanie Draco Malfoya za pracownika nie będzie aż tak dramatyczne, jak to insynuowali jego koledzy.

— Pakuj się, Malfoy — powiedział Lindz z miną, jakby dostał nagłego skrętu kiszek, a w odległości kilometrów nie było żadnej ubikacji. — Za dwa dni masz być w Berlinie. Będziesz mógł zapytać ich o to osobiście.

Ta niespodziewana podróż bardzo Draco przypadła do gustu. Oddalenie się od Londynu i od Pottera na kilka dni uspokoiło nieco tę niezrozumiałą sensację, którą przez większość czasu odczuwał w żołądku. Walka ze swoim niemieckim kolegą rozruszała jego umysł. Włoch przyprawił go o ból głowy, bo nigdy nie potrafił spokojnie rozmawiać. Za to Francuz zajął się rozruszaniem innych, o wiele bardziej interesujących części jego ciała. Mimo wszystko jednak Draco nie zapomniał o Potterze. Ostatniego ranka spędzonego w kawiarni jeszcze przed wyjazdem do Berlina obiecał przywieźć mu najokropniejszą pamiątkę, jaką uda mu się znaleźć. I zdeterminowany, by dotrzymać słowa, znalazł odpowiednią na małym ryneczku podczas jednego z tych samotnych spacerów, jakie odbywał, by rozprostować nogi i dać odpocząć swojemu umysłowi zmęczonemu po godzinach kłótni, poprawiania i przerabiania projektu ustawy dla berlińskiego ministerstwa magii. Był to typowy niemiecki kufel z mosiądzu, z ozdobami, które zupełnie nie przypominały kłosów jęczmienia, a które jakoby przypominać miały. Delikatne tłoczenie na pokrywce jeszcze dodawało mu uroku. Bardzo z siebie zadowolony Draco już wyobrażał sobie minę Pottera, kiedy zobaczy swój prezent.

— Możesz mi podziękować — oświadczył Draco tydzień później tym swoim pełnym wyższości tonem.

— Za to? — zapytał Potter sarkastycznie, wskazując na parodię kufla stojącą przed nim na ladzie.

— Och, proszzzz, Potter. Ostatecznie od ilu osób dostałeś kiedykolwiek jakiś prezent?

Draco skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że w głębi serca nie chciał go zranić. Chociaż nie liczył na to, jednak mu się udało. W pierwszym momencie nie wiedział, czy Potter przeklina własne życie, czy rozmyśla nad tym, jaka byłaby najlepsza metoda zamordowania Draco. Ale na ułamek sekundy przed tym, jak Potter chwycił kufel i wrzucił go do torby, Draco to zobaczył. Wieloletni ból gdzieś na dnie tego spojrzenia. Zanim jeszcze zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej, Potter zabrał swoje cappuccino i tartę jabłkową i pospieszył w kierunku drzwi. Zapominając zapłacić. Zaledwie chwilę później Draco poczuł wyrzuty sumienia i zobaczył wymówkę w spojrzeniu barmana. Czy ten człowiek nie miał nic do roboty?

— A czego pan oczekiwał? Świat pełen jest niewdzięczników.

Gdy to powiedział, Draco poczuł się głupio, że dał się ponieść chęci usprawiedliwienia się przed tym mugolem. I że musiał jeszcze zapłacić rachunek Pottera.

Przez następne dni ta niezrozumiała sensacja w żołądku utrzymywała się, a nawet przybierała na sile, gdy Potter znajdował się w pobliżu. Chłopak podejrzewał, że była ona również powodem, z jakiego w jego biurze, po stronie pewnego prawnika nazwiskiem Parker, na biurku piętrzyła się piramida pergaminów. Draco bardzo chciał zapytać Pottera, co zrobił z kuflem, ale teraz ich kontakty ograniczały się do zwykłego "cześć, Malfoy" i "do widzenia, Potter", co nie dawało zbyt wielkich okazji do nawiązania rozmowy.

I pewnego dnia, Merlin wie dlaczego, ten mugolski barman odważył się powiedzieć do niego coś więcej niż tylko spytać, czy życzy sobie na śniadanie to, co zwykle.

— I wszystko to z powodu jednego kufla? — zapytał nieśmiało, ale z zaintrygowaniem.

A Draco był tak znużony tą sytuacją, że aż mu odpowiedział.

— Zawsze był drażliwy — zironizował.

— Mnie wydawał się w porządku — stwierdził barman, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że się wtrąca.

— Kwestia gustu — odparł Draco dużo ostrzej, niż miał zamiar.

Dlaczego przeklęty Potter musiał przypaść do gustu nawet temu durnemu barmanowi? Położył na ladzie jeden banknot i nawet nie poczekał na resztę.

**ooOooOoo**

Wraz z nadejściem pierwszych mrozów, Potter znalazł nowe "coś", czym nakrywał głowę. Wełnianą czapkę wydzierganą własnoręcznie przez panią Wiewiórową. Żółto-czerwoną — Draco przeklął w duchu — która pasowała mu… jakby to powiedzieć… w bardzo specyficzny sposób. Mimo wszystko Draco czuł pewnego rodzaju wdzięczność w stosunku do tego kłębu wełny, który zdawał się ochraniać neurony Pottera przez zamarznięciem i który spowodował, że między nim a Potterem znów pojawiły się nieco "cieplejsze" rozmowy. Ironia wciąż istniała, ale obelga już nie. Ich dyskusje wciąż były bardzo ostre, ale nie pełne napięcia. Draco nawet zauważył, że Potter zaczął przychodzić do kawiarni trochę wcześniej.

I pomiędzy tymi ironiami i sarkazmem Draco odkrył, że Potter przeniósł na wiosnę swoją akademię do większego lokalu, który znajdował się blisko kawiarni, i dlatego właśnie codziennie jadał śniadania u Melvina. I że, mimo iż nie chciał współpracować z ministerstwem, wielu jego uczniów chciało zostać aurorami, a także że po długim namyśle zdecydował się prowadzić w niektóre popołudnia lekcje w Akademii Aurorów. Oraz że mimo próśb o to, by został w Akademii na stałe jako nieźle płatny profesor, Potter wolał trzymać się z daleka od wszystkiego, co mogłoby związać go z ministerstwem. Wolał pracować na własny rachunek. Do tego momentu wszystko szło w miarę dobrze i Gryfon nie mógł narzekać.

Z kolei Draco wyznał mu, że jest prawnikiem i że zajmuje się prawem handlowym. Że do tej pory nie myślał o własnej firmie, bo najpierw musi zdobyć doświadczenie — przemilczał fakt, że był także w trakcie odzyskiwania dobrego nazwiska — dlatego też postanowił starać się o jeden z wakatów w biurze Międzynarodowego Prawa Magicznego, które podlegało ministerstwu. Oczywiście nie posiadał wtedy praktycznie żadnych kompetencji. I, również oczywiście, nie podjął tej pracy dla pieniędzy, które i tak ledwie starczały na pokrycie kosztów życia członka rodu Malfoyów. To była raczej kwestia powołania. Ale też nie narzekał.

W ciągu tych dni Draco rozważał możliwość, że jakieś tam planety znajdowały się w sprzyjającym ułożeniu, biorąc pod uwagę datę jego urodzin czy coś równie idiotycznego. Ale jako że nigdy nie uważał astrologii za poważną naukę — mając na względzie dodatkowo fakt, że on urodził się w czerwcu, a teraz mieli koniec listopada — Draco wolał myśleć, że to, co do tej pory osiągnął, było raczej efektem jego talentu oratorskiego i niewątpliwego uroku osobistego. Który, oczywiście, posiadał. Zupełnie inną sprawą było to, że postanowił demonstrować innym wyżej wymienione talenty tak często, by też je docenili.

Parker ostatnio pojawił się na widoku po upadku muru z dokumentów i po tym, jak Draco obiecał mu, że zajmie się okropnie nudnym uporządkowaniem przepisów dotyczących łamaczy klątw pracujących dla goblinów z Gringotta. Mężczyzna zdawał się być na nowo gotowy dzielić z Draco swoją miłość do quidditcha i Jastrzębi z Falmouth. I do wychwalania niesamowitych umiejętności językowych Draco za każdym razem, gdy teczka okazywała się zbyt gruba. Gotowy do tego, by wybaczyć Draco ten głupi "pogrzebowy czas", jak go nazywał. Parker pojawił się pewnego poranka z dwoma biletami na mecz Anglia _vs._ Bułgaria, który miał się odbyć w weekend. Draco wybaczył mu z całego serca, w wyniku czego został z biletami w ręku. Chwilę później rozpoczął dziki dialog wewnętrzny na temat tego, czy byłoby odpowiednio zaprosić Pottera na mecz, czy też nie.

Poza swoimi rodzicami Draco nie utrzymywał kontaktów praktycznie z nikim. Większość jego przyjaciół zagubiła się gdzieś po drodze albo odsiadywała wyrok w Azkabanie. A powojenna atmosfera nie zachęcała bynajmniej do zawierania nowych znajomości. Początkowo ponieważ czarodzieje i czarownice w wieku Draco, którzy przeżyli, nie walczyli w imię tych samych ideałów, co rodzina Malfoyów. W pracy Draco ograniczał się do rozmów z innymi tylko wtedy, gdy naprawdę było to konieczne, aby mógł dobrze wypełnić swoje codzienne obowiązki. Z pracownikami innych pięter praktycznie w ogóle się nie kontaktował. Wystarczyło, że musiał walczyć z tymi z jego piętra. Już dawno zaakceptował fakt, że był uważany za _persona __non __grata_ i że inni pogodzili się z tym, że syn Lucjusza Malfoya tu pracuje, tylko dlatego, że nie mieli innego wyjścia. Bo Draco był dobry w tym, co robił, i poza tym drobnym potknięciem z pięćset siedemdziesięcioma dwiema poprawkami w kretyńskim projekcie ustawy międzynarodowej nie można mu było nic zarzucić. Ponadto jednak jego praca nie była wystarczającym powodem, by Draco był zapraszany na kawałek tortu, gdy któryś z pracowników biura obchodził urodziny, na drinka po pracy czy na kolacje organizowane od czasu do czasu przez jego kolegów.

Tak więc Potter był w tej chwili dla Draco rodzajem jakiejś osobliwej rozrywki w samotnej egzystencji. Był kimś, kto pomimo ciągłych ironii i obelg, jakimi się nawzajem obrzucali, stopniowo przebijał się przez jego pancerz, każdego poranka automatycznie lądując w kawiarni obok niego i jego markowej odzieży. I przez jedną z tych maleńkich szczelin, które udało się Potterowi otworzyć, nawet nie mając o tym pojęcia, przedostał się ciepły, niespokojny podmuch, który zaczął ożywiać dziwaczne myśli w uporządkowanym dotąd umyśle Draco. Jak na przykład myśl o spędzeniu poranka z quidditchem i tą ikoną mody — swoim byłym szkolnym kolegą. Chyba nadszedł czas, żeby zacząć się martwić i odwiedzić rodzinnego magomedyka. W końcu nie każdy potrafi zauważyć pierwsze symptomy choroby umysłowej.

— Potter, zanim wyjdziesz… — Były Gryfon zatrzymał się z kubkiem gorącego cappuccino w zaciśniętych dłoniach — …mam bilety na mecz, wiesz… — Draco uniósł brew, jakby było oczywiste, że Potter musi zrozumieć — …Anglia-Bułgaria i chciałem spytać, czy nie poszedłbyś ze mną.

No to stało się! Jeśli Potter znów pośle go do diabła, też nie będzie tragicznie. Wtedy on pośle go jeszcze dalej i będą kwita. Jednakże gdy tylko to powiedział, zobaczył, że oczy Pottera błyszczą za okularami jak zielone latarnie.

— Nie żartuj! — wykrzyknął. — Od tygodni próbowałem zdobyć te bilety i mi się nie udało!

No dobra, on może by tak nie odpowiedział, ale wydawało się jednak, że to niezły początek.

— Wiesz, jak ktoś pracuje w Departamencie Współpracy… — Draco odchrząknął — Międzynarodowej, zawsze ma dostęp do biletów na najlepsze mecze. Więc?

— Oczywiście, że chcę! — odparł Potter w euforii. Jakby sama myśl o tym, że mógłby odmówić, była czystym szaleństwem.

W jego głosie było tyle entuzjazmu, że Draco natychmiast opanował uśmiech wyższości, który już miał wypłynąć na jego usta. Nie chciał zniszczyć tej chwili. O wiele bardziej odprężony, powiedział, że ma oficjalny świstoklik na stadion, i umówił się z Potterem o dziesiątej w Dziurawym Kotle.

**ooOooOoo**

Ten pierwszy sobotni poranek grudnia był mglisty, ale serce Draco było rozgrzane jak sierpniowy świt. Czuł się idiotycznie zadowolony. I po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna wraz z nastaniem weekendu, podczas którego nie miał pracy, która rozproszyłaby jego myśli, nie czuł się źle. Przybył do Dziurawego Kotła wystarczająco wcześnie, by zarobić kilka zwyczajowych spojrzeń. Wzrok barmana Toma wyrażał zdziwienie, jako że mężczyzna nigdy wcześniej nie widział u siebie Draco w sobotę. Potter spóźnił się dziesięć minut, tłumacząc się, że miał jakiś problem ze swoim kotem.

Gdy dotarli na stadion i zajęli miejsca, Draco stwierdził, że nie mają złego widoku, choć miejsca nie były tak dobre, jak te, do których był przyzwyczajony. Szybki rzut oka na otoczenie i Draco zlokalizował kilku swoich współpracowników, także Parkera. To go trochę zaniepokoiło, ale ponieważ oni udawali, że go nie widzą, on zrobił to samo. Prawie natychmiast rozentuzjazmowany i nadający jak katarynka Potter przyciągnął całą jego uwagę i Draco przestał się przejmować resztą. Potter nie mógł usiedzieć cicho, jakby był dzieciakiem na swoim pierwszym meczu. To było prawie urocze, bo zachowywał się, jakby to on sam miał grać. Wyliczył każdą zaletę i wadę, jaką według niego posiadali poszczególni zawodnicy drużyny angielskiej i ich przeciwnicy. Prawie nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, Draco pogrążył się w zagorzałej dyskusji na temat tego, która drużyna z ligi była najlepsza. Później, już podczas meczu, Draco dowiedział się, że utrzymanie Pottera w jednym miejscu dłużej niż przez dwie minuty graniczyło z cudem. To było równie trudne, co wytrzymać z bandą, która siedziała w ławce przed nimi. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że Potter ogłuchnie jeszcze zanim mecz się skończy.

— Widziałeś to, Malfoy? Widziałeś? Ten sędzia jest ślepy!

— Widziałem, Potter. Ale bądź tak dobry i zejdź z ławki, bo nas stąd wyrzucą — odparł Draco zawstydzony.

— To jego powinni wywalić! — wrzasnął podekscytowany Potter i nie był jedynym, który wygrażał pięścią sędziemu. — I to ciągnąc za jaja, aż by się w końcu nauczył zasad gry. Na pamięć!

— Dobrze powiedziane! — krzyknął ktoś za nimi.

Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jego niezrównoważony towarzysz otrzymał jeszcze poparcie ze strony ławki z tyłu, Draco stwierdził, że nie będzie dłużej znosił tej sytuacji.

— Potter, mógłbyś przestać przynosić mi wstyd i zejść w końcu z tej cholernej ławki? A może wolisz, żebym sam cię ściągnął?

Potter w końcu zdecydował się zakończyć przedstawienie i z wściekłością ściągnął z głowy swoją wełnianą czapkę, mnąc ją w dłoniach, dając w ten sposób ujście swojej frustracji. W tej samej chwili do Draco dotarły dochodzące z tyłu szepty. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to przypadkiem nie o to chodziło Potterowi z tymi czapkami. Naciągać je aż na oczy i starać się, żeby cię nie rozpoznali. Draco usłyszał, jak Potter mruczy coś pod nosem, i zaczął błagać, by sędzia przypomniał sobie regulamin. Wtedy on nie skończyłby na murawie, starając się wyciągnąć stamtąd tego nabuzowanego wariata. Spokój jednak nie trwał zbyt długo.

— Hej! Harry! Harry!

Czarnoskóry chłopak dwa rzędy ławek niżej wymachiwał ramionami jak wiatrak, próbując przyciągnąć uwagę Pottera.

— Dean!

Potter skoczył na równe nogi. Draco musiał przesunąć swoje, żeby dać mu przejść, podczas gdy Potter przechylał się dokładnie przed nim przez barierkę oddzielającą sektor wewnętrzny od ich własnego, by móc swobodniej porozmawiać z kolegą.

— Widziałeś, jaki ślepy osioł z tego sędziego? — zapytał Thomas, równie wściekły, co Potter.

— No mówiłem! Jak tak dalej pójdzie, Bułgarzy skopią nam tyłki…

— Hej, czy to nie Malfoy tam siedzi?

Draco próbował ich ignorować, nie chcąc stracić ani minuty z meczu przez tę dwójkę podekscytowanych, wrzaskliwych Gryfonów ani też z powodu szeptów za swoimi plecami. Chociaż akurat w tym momencie skupienie się wymagało sporej pomocy Merlina. Udało mu się odwrócić spojrzenie na kilka sekund akurat po to, by zobaczyć, jak szukający Bułgarów wywija piruet, unikając tłuczka, ale potem jego spojrzenie wróciło do poprzedniej pozycji. Chrząknął, jakby coś utkwiło mu w gardle, i poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu. Przez kilka sekund skupiał wzrok na swoich butach, później spróbował znów spojrzeć na rozgrywający się mecz. Ale jego oczy, najwyraźniej mające własne, dokładnie określone cele, ostatecznie znów spoczęły na tym samym punkcie. Zrezygnowany Draco w końcu zrozumiał, że właśnie odkrył coś, co postawiło granicę między "przed" i "po" w tej dziwnej relacji: Harry Potter posiadał tyłek. Taki, który ruszał się i kołysał razem z resztą ciała Pottera zaledwie kilka centymetrów od niego, przy każdym geście podniecenia i emocji. Okrąglutki i wypięty. Opięty spodniami, które zaznaczały go stanowczo zbyt wyraźnie, by Draco mógł uniknąć nawału niechcianych, gorących myśli. Od razu doszedł do wniosku, że przecież już od tygodni nie uprawiał seksu. Może nadszedł czas, by spędzić któryś weekend w Soho.

Potter nareszcie zakończył swoją rozmowę z Deanem Thomasem i agonię Draco przy okazji również. Zaledwie pół godziny później mecz wygrali Bułgarzy. I wbrew wszelkim przesłankom Potter zachował spokój, a nawet rozluźnił się na swoim siedzeniu.

— Cóż, nie mogło być inaczej… — stwierdził po prostu, wzruszając ramionami. — Ale dobrze grali.

Draco zdecydował, że pofolgowanie pokusie popełnienia morderstwa, również na przodkach Pottera, nie byłoby zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Gryfon obserwował go ze swojego miejsca z przygnębionym wyrazem twarzy.

— Jesteś spięty, Malfoy. Jestem przekonany, że gdybyś sobie trochę pokrzyczał, na pewno poczułbyś się lepiej.

Draco zadał sobie pytanie, czy jest sens tłumaczyć mu, że _żaden_ Malfoy nie wydziera się na stadionach ani nigdzie indziej. Zamiast tego jednak spytał:

— Masz ochotę coś zjeść?

— Jasne! Ale ja stawiam.

— Nie ma mowy, Potter, to ja cię…

— Powiedziałem, że ja stawiam i kropka. Chodźmy, jestem głodny.

Draco bez wątpienia wybrałby dyskretniejsze miejsce. Ale Potterowi zdawało się w ogóle nie przeszkadzać, że zobaczą go w jego towarzystwie, więc Draco ostatecznie zgodził się na obiad w Trzech Miotłach. Marny pomysł, jako że znajomi Draco z ministerstwa również zdecydowali się tutaj wpaść. Madame Rosmerta przywitała się serdecznie z Potterem, uściskała go i wycałowała, a na niego spojrzała z dezaprobatą.

— Mogę cię o coś zapytać, Potter?

Siedzący przed nim Potter odwrócił wzrok od menu i skinął głową.

— Jasne…

— Naprawdę nie przeszkadza ci, że nas widzą razem? — Zatoczył ręką dookoła.

Ludzie siedzący przy sąsiednich stolikach przyglądali im się ze zdumieniem i szeptali między sobą. To, że Harry Potter siedział przy jednym stoliku z Draco Malfoyem z pewnością musiało wydawać im się nieco nienaturalne.

— Nie bardziej, niż może przeszkadzać to tobie — odparł Potter, wzruszając ramionami i przyglądając się Draco uważnie. — A tobie? Przeszkadza ci to?

— Gdybym źle się z tym czuł, nie zaprosiłbym cię na mecz — stwierdził Draco z zamyśleniem, udając, że znów skupia się na wyborze jedzenia.

— A ja myślę, że byś zaprosił. — Potter uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Żebym ja się źle poczuł.

Draco również się uśmiechnął.

— Być może.

Pierwsze danie zjedli praktycznie w całkowitej ciszy, głodni i rozluźnieni, popijając pierwszą butelkę wina. Przy drugiej rozmowa popłynęła miło i przyjemnie. A gdy dotarli do deseru, Draco pozwolił sobie nawet na wybuch śmiechu.

— Cześć, Malfoy…

Draco zwrócił się w stronę nowoprzybyłego i jego uśmiech momentalnie zniknął.

— Witaj, Parker.

Jego współpracownik zawahał się na moment i rzucił Potterowi zdenerwowane spojrzenie.

— Słuchaj… bo my — wskazał dłonią na resztę grupy, która obserwowała ich wyczekująco z własnego stolika — idziemy potem na drinka. Może chcecie się przyłączyć?

Draco przyjrzał się Parkerowi z powątpiewaniem, po czym spojrzał na tych kretynów, którzy od dwóch lat nie byli w stanie odezwać się do niego choćby jednym słowem. Jego szare oczy spoczęły w końcu na Potterze. Były tak zimne, jakby te dwie butelki wina nigdy nie istniały.

— Jak sądzisz, Potter? — zapytał.

Jego towarzysz wydawał się zaskoczony, że ciężar podjęcia decyzji spoczął właśnie na nim. Zrozumiał jednak, że Draco starał się być tylko grzeczny i nie posłać swoich znajomych do diabła.

— Może innym razem — odmówił uprzejmie Potter.

— Ach… w takim razie kiedy indziej — przytaknął Parker. — Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek, Malfoy.

Draco skinął tylko lekko głową i jego kolega wrócił do swojego stolika.

— Idziemy? — zapytał, gdy tylko zostali sami.

Potter zgodził się, domyślając się, że z jakiegoś powodu humor Draco zbliżał się do fazy "czarnego", a jemu wcale nie uśmiechało się walczyć z wściekłym Malfoyem. Podczas gdy Potter regulował rachunek, Draco zabrał ich płaszcze, po czym podał Potterowi jego. Nawet nie zauważył, że położył dłoń na plecach swojego towarzysza i delikatnie skierował go w stronę drzwi. Drzwi, które przytrzymał, dopóki Potter nie wyszedł pierwszy.

— Malfoy, prawie przeszły mnie ciarki. — Draco spojrzał na Pottera, nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi. — Praktycznie mi pomogłeś założyć płaszcz, a potem otworzyłeś przede mną drzwi.

— Nie ekscytuj się tak, Potter. Jestem gentelmanem. — Draco uśmiechnął się ze swoją zwyczajową złośliwością. — Nie wspinam się na siedzenia, nie krzyczę publicznie i zazwyczaj… — tu wskazał na bezład na głowie Pottera — się czeszę.

Potter parsknął śmiechem, radosnym i głośnym, po czym zaproponował:

— Pójdziemy na tego drinka?

Tamtej nocy, leżąc w łóżku, Draco myślał, że właśnie spędził najlepszą sobotę od bardzo długiego czasu. Co prawda, trochę dokuczał mu ból głowy spowodowany winem, kolejnymi drinkami i — chociaż jego świadomość nie chciała się do tego przyznać — zapachem, który Potter pozostawił na jego płaszczu, kiedy zachwiał się lekko i oparł o Draco, by nie roztrzaskać sobie głowy, wychodząc z pubu. W tamtym momencie Draco poczuł podniecenie i teraz, gdy sobie to przypomniał, również.

Przewrócił się na łóżku, zdecydowany prędzej zmaltretować sobie przyrodzenie niż mózg, rozmyślając o przeklętym tyłku Pottera.

Następne tygodnie były czystą rozkoszą. Rozkoszą spokoju i zrozumienia. Draco nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek od czasu piątego roku w Hogwarcie (jeśli nie brać pod uwagę tego, że ostatecznie jego ojciec właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy odwiedził Azkaban) czuł się tak rozluźniony. Przy jego stoliku znalazło się krzesło dla Harry'ego — w końcu dwóch facetów nie może upić się do nieprzytomności i wciąż mówić do siebie po nazwisku — i teraz każdego ranka jadali razem śniadania. Rozmawiali o pogodzie, o pracy, o quidditchu, o Hogwarcie… ale nigdy o wojnie. Często też mówili o wybraniu się na wspólną kolację albo drinka. Ale Harry najwyraźniej prowadził o wiele bujniejsze życie towarzyskie niż on i jak dotychczas nie znalazł wolnego dnia w swoim grafiku. Trochę to Draco denerwowało (no dobra, bardzo go to wkurzało). Szczególnie kiedy w niektóre poranki Harry pojawiał się w kawiarni z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, zadowolony jak ktoś, kto ostatniej nocy przeżył cholernie dobre pieprzenie. Chociaż Draco zdecydował się darować sobie kwestię tego soczystego tyłeczka, wrzucić ją jak najgłębiej, aż na dno swojego kufra na sprawy niemożliwe do zrealizowania, i udawać, że wcale go to nie obchodzi.

Tyle że on sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak się zachowuje. Gdy tylko obaj z Harrym przekraczali próg kawiarni, aż do momentu, gdy ją opuszczali, Draco był wcieleniem rycerskości i uprzejmości, co zawdzięczał oczywiście swojemu doskonałemu wychowaniu. Zawsze otwierał drzwi wszystkim, właściwie to całemu światu, i ustępował mu w progu. Upewniał się, że "cały świat" siądzie pierwszy i przytrzymywał obrzydliwe torby, czekając, aż "świat" zdejmie płaszcz i zajmie swoje krzesło. Następnie pytał, co ma ochotę zjeść, i składał zamówienie dla nich obu u tego całego Digby'ego, który od kilku dni przypatrywał się im ze złośliwym uśmiechem, który już zaczynał Draco irytować. Szczególnie dlatego, że miał dziwne wrażenie, że barman nie jest jedynym, który ich obserwuje.

I między tymi wszystkimi grzecznościami i usłużnościami, którymi Draco otaczał Harry'ego — to nic więcej niż tylko dobre wychowanie, niech nikt nie da się zwieść! — brakowało jeszcze tylko, żeby Draco powiedział mu, że jest jedyną osobą, która może ubierać się "w ten sposób" i nadal wyglądać atrakcyjnie. Albo jaka urocza jest ta jego wełniana czapa i jak mu pasuje. Ale jak na razie Draco nie dotarł jeszcze do tego poziomu szaleństwa. Ponieważ jednak był gotowy rozwiązać tę część konfliktu, która dotyczyła pomysłów, jakie obaj mieli w kwestii ubrania, postanowił podarować Harry'emu elegancką, skórzaną czapkę na Boże Narodzenie.

**ooOooOoo**

Draco spędził święta w Malfoy Manor, ze swoimi rodzicami. I jak można było przewidzieć, jego ojciec po raz kolejny próbował upierać się, że Draco powinien w końcu zostawić to mugolskie mieszkanie, źle płatną pracę w ministerstwie i wrócić do domu i do interesów rodzinnych. Draco rozumiał, że po latach spędzonych w Azkabanie Lucjusz chciał go mieć przy sobie i nie wystarczało mu widywanie go jedynie podczas niedzielnych obiadów. Dlatego też był wdzięczny za to, że może liczyć na wsparcie matki. Ona rozumiała, że potrzebował zacząć żyć na własny rachunek. Uniezależnić się i wypracować sobie nazwisko, które nie byłoby łączone, przynajmniej na razie, z działalnością rodziny. A co będzie później, jeden Merlin wie.

Musiał jednak wykorzystać wszystkie swoje umiejętności perswazji, aby zbić Narcyzę z tropu i sprawić, by przestała drążyć temat tożsamości nadawcy jednego z prezentów, jaki znalazł się pod bożonarodzeniowym drzewkiem Malfoyów. Piękne pióro firmy Waterman z niezwykłym, kalejdoskopowym rysunkiem z błyszczącej błękitem i morską zielenią masy perłowej na wytwornym, srebrnym korpusie. Draco poczuł, jak serce tłucze mu się w piersi, gdy czytał dołączoną do prezentu karteczkę.

_Miałeś rację, w całym swoim życiu nie dostałem zbyt dużo prezentów. Nie miałem też wielu okazji, by komuś coś podarować. Mam nadzieję, że pomimo mojego braku doświadczenia, ten prezent będzie na poziomie tych, do których jesteś przyzwyczajony._

_H.P._

_PS. Miałeś szczęście, koło mojego domu nie ma żadnego targu._

Draco siedział jak skamieniały. To był mugolski przedmiot — najpiękniejszy, jaki Draco kiedykolwiek dostał. I jednocześnie najcelniejszy cios w historii. Chyba nie docenił Harry'ego. W końcu pokazał mu, jak elegancki i sprytny potrafi być, gdy trzeba się odgryźć. I mu się udało, durnemu tchórzowi. Pokazał, że też potrafi trafić w czuły punkt. W tym momencie Draco nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy czuje się bardziej upokorzony tym, że były Gryfon okazał się lepszym wężem niż on sam, czy tym, że dał się tak zaskoczyć. W zasadzie chyba nie było to takie straszne, ale Draco czuł, że na to nie zasłużył. Nie teraz.

Tak więc pierwszego dnia po powrocie do pracy po świętach, Draco czekał u Melvina na Harry'ego z przygotowaną ostrą ripostą i zamiarem poproszenia o wyjaśnienie. Kwadrans spóźnienia ze strony Harry'ego bynajmniej nie wpływał dobrze na jego gotowość do dania przyjacielowi okazji na porządne wytłumaczenie. Harry przeprosił go, mówiąc, że miał mały problem, a kiedy Draco zapytał sucho, co się stało, Harry zawahał się na chwilę. Jakby bał się powiedzieć to, co miał powiedzieć. A Draco — a jakże! — wziął to za zły znak.

— Bo wiesz… moja kotka postanowiła zrobić sobie z twojego prezentu… zrobić… łóżko — powiedział, mając przynajmniej tyle przyzwoitości, by udać zawstydzonego.

Ale Draco patrzył na niego z wyraźnym oburzeniem.

— Mówisz o skórzanej czapce, którą wysłałem ci na Boże Narodzenie? — zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Bo wiesz, ona jest taka kosmata i cieplutka… — wyjaśniał Potter, wydając się naprawdę zmartwionym. — Chciałem użyć jakiegoś… no wiesz, żeby ją naprawić. Ale prawdę mówiąc… — Wykonał pełen bezsilności ruch, który oznaczał najwyraźniej, że to "no wiesz" nie zadziałało.

Draco pokręcił głową, po czym spojrzał na Pottera z wściekłością. Już nie wystarczało Potterowi zakpić z niego za pomocą tej głupiej notki. Musiał jeszcze tak zlekceważyć jego prezent, że nie zadał sobie nawet trudu ochronienia go przed tym jakimś tam kotem. Jednakże w tym momencie Harry obdarzył go przepraszającym uśmiechem, który wyglądał na tak szczery, że złagodził nieco ochotę Draco na złapanie go za ten jego karczek i ukręcenie mu głowy.

— Dostałem twoje pióro — powiedział w końcu, opanowując się i przypominając sobie, że musi dbać o swój wizerunek. — Dziękuję. — I dodał z naciskiem: — I zapewniam cię, że ma się ono świetnie.

Potter parsknął z mieszaniną zmęczenia i niepokoju.

— Draco, naprawdę mi przykro. Co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć?

— Że pozbędziesz się tego kota?

Ta propozycja naprawdę ubodła Harry'ego.

— Nie opowiadaj głupstw! To prezent od Hermiony. — I właśnie w tym momencie Draco poczuł się, jakby dostał pchnięcie prosto w żołądek. — Dostałem ją, gdy Krzywołapowi i jednemu kugucharowi urodziły się małe. Poza tym bardzo ją lubię.

— Czyli… — oczy Malfoya zamieniły się teraz w cieniutką linię, podczas gdy on sam czuł, jak jego wnętrzności wywracają się na drugą stronę —…prezent od szl… od Granger może sobie igrać z moim i nic się w związku z tym strasznego nie dzieje?

— Nie odwracaj kota ogonem, Draco. — Oczy Pottera z kolei pociemniały i też bynajmniej nie zapowiadały niczego dobrego.

— Odwracam kota ogonem? Więc tak mówisz, gdy nie podoba ci się to, co słyszysz? No błagam cię! — zadrwił Draco, choć w jego głosie słychać było więcej goryczy niż cynizmu.

Harry z posępną miną pogrzebał w portfelu, po czym przeliczył monety, które trzymał w dłoni, i położył je na ladzie.

— Oczekiwanie, że staniesz się łatwiejszy we współżyciu, to jednak zbyt wygórowane życzenie. Zero zrozumienia, nie, Malfoy? — powiedział, a w jego głosie słychać było wyrzut.

— Jak tu okazywać zrozumienie komuś tak ograniczonemu, jak ty, Potter?

No i znowu wrócili do nazwisk i pełnych urazy spojrzeń. Draco przyglądał się zwyczajnie, jak Potter bierze swoje cappuccino i kawałek ciasta leżący na ladzie i odchodzi bez słowa. Czuł się tak kompletnie zmartwiały, że mógłby w tym momencie rzucić _Reducto_ i wysadzić w powietrze całą kawiarnię.

— Nie ma pan nic do roboty? — zapytał lodowatym tonem, spostrzegając, że ciekawski barman znów go obserwuje, po czym zostawił swój posiłek i wyszedł.

**ooOooOoo**

Draco nie spodziewał się, że tak to się skończy, ale zrozumiał, że robił sobie niepotrzebne nadzieje. Ale był kretynem! Bo właściwie czego oczekiwał? Pytał się o to za każdym razem, gdy widział jak po drugiej stronie baru Harry odbiera cappuccino i co tam jeszcze sobie kapryśny bachor zażyczył danego ranka. Przez kilka tygodni wierzył, że znalazł kogoś, z kim mógłby porozmawiać bez wcześniejszego tłumaczenia się, by w ogóle ten ktoś zechciał zamienić z nim choć słowo. Z kimś, kto — co dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, kim on naprawdę był — nie przypominał mu o przeszłości czy o jego rodzinie. To jasne, że obaj znali się lepiej, niż to sobie wyobrażali. Zbyt wiele lat się obserwowali, by nie móc w odpowiedniej chwili trafić w czuły punkt. I przy tym właśnie Draco przyznał się przed samym sobą, że miał nadzieję. Harry nie odrzucił jego rycerskiego zachowania. Tego, które — jak można było przypuszczać — Draco okazywał wobec wszystkich, bo tak był wychowany. Może początkowo Harry był nieco zaskoczony — zapewne dlatego, że się tego po nim nie spodziewał — ale jednak bez żadnego problemu się do tego przyzwyczaił. Więcej nawet, Draco podejrzewał, że mu się to podobało, chociaż był pewien, że Harry prędzej by umarł, niż by się do tego przyznał. Bo w końcu pozwolił się praktycznie rozpieszczać — a Draco z pewnością nie rozpieszczał każdego — przez co znowu on sam zezwolił sobie posunąć swoje podejrzenia jeszcze dalej. Na przykład był pewien, że Harry lubił być pieprzony tak, że później nie mógłby nawet usiąść. Co byłoby idealne, bo dokładnie to Draco planował zrobić. Ale niestety wszystko poszło w diabły z powodu jednej notki i kota.

Tygodnie mijały i fakt, że Harry i Draco kiedykolwiek dzielili coś na kształt przyjaźni wydawał się raczej czymś, co Draco mógłby sobie jedynie wyobrazić po wypaleniu sporej ilości trawki. Tyle że czarodzieje nie palą trawki — chociaż Draco rozumiał, że mugole mogli mieć do tego powody — oni używali paru _Obliviate_, a jeśli nie chcieli być tak brutalni, myślodsiewni, by pozbyć się niechcianych wspomnień. Kiedy Lindz, szef jego biura, powiedział jemu i Parkerowi, żeby zdecydowali, który z nich byłby gotowy spędzić półtora miesiąca w Paryżu, by podjąć współpracę z podobnym do nich biurem francuskim w związku z nową ustawą o handlu, Draco natychmiast zgłosił się na ochotnika, nie dając nawet szansy swojemu koledze. Opuszczenie Londynu na kilka tygodni brzmiało nieźle. Poza tym Draco dobrze wspominał Francuzów.

**ooOooOoo**

Te tygodnie minęły szybciej, niż by sobie tego życzył. W połowie czerwca wrócił już do swoich śniadań i do Melvina. Miał wrażenie, że tamtejszy barman miał ochotę wygłosić hymn pochwalny, gdy tylko zobaczył go w progu. Ale zamiast tego oświadczył z radością, której wtedy Draco nie zrozumiał, że myśleli, że Draco opuścił ich już na dobre. Myśleli? Oni? Czyli barman i kto? Draco ograniczył się do powiedzenia Digby'emu, że był na wyjeździe służbowym, i poprosił o to, co zwykle. Jego spojrzenie omiotło kawiarnię tylko po to, by mógł się przekonać, że wszystko było po staremu. Wcale nie szukał nikogo konkretnego. A kiedy ten "nikt" przyszedł dziesięć minut później, Draco natychmiast odwrócił wzrok. Zdążył jednak jeszcze zarejestrować w oczach "nikogo" coś na kształt ulgi. Udając pochłoniętego lekturą swojej gazety, Draco zadał sobie pytanie, czemu tego ranka tylu ludzi dookoła niego się uśmiecha. Tamte emerytki, które zawsze zajmowały stoliki przy barze, wyglądały, jakby zamiast herbatą raczyły się trzecią kolejką martini. A te dwie, które zawsze przychodziły razem po latte dla swoich szefów, szeptały między sobą i chichotały jak dwa podlotki. Fryzjerki — trudno było ich nie zauważyć z powodu tych strasznych kudłów na głowach — robiły małą imprezę na drugim końcu lady, z cappuccino i czekoladą w rolach głównych — dokładnie tam, gdzie właśnie znajdował się _on_. Zdezorientowany i zaniepokojony Draco zdecydował się zignorować resztę świata i wrócić do lektury swojej gazety. Przełykając chęć opuszczenia swojego miejsca i przejścia na drugi koniec lady, przyłożenia mu kilka razy w twarz, po czym zapytania, jak mógł być takim idiotą.

Prawie trzy tygodnie później zdarzyło się coś, co wstrząsnęło Draco dużo bardziej niż moment, w którym odkrył, że Potter posiada genialne pośladki. Czasami mugole wcale nie różnili się tak bardzo od czarodziejów. Też mieli swoją część "mrocznych mugoli". I wcale nie potrzebowali różdżek ani zaklęć zabijających. Za to od czasu do czasu, między różnymi rodzajami broni i sposobów na skuteczne wyeliminowanie się nawzajem, miewali to coś zwane bombami. Takimi jak te, które tego ranka wybuchły w różnych miejscach Londynu, a jedna z nich bardzo blisko Melvina. Problem tkwił w tym, że podobnie jak w wojnie czarodziejów ginęli mugole, tak i zdarzało się, że jacyś czarodzieje tracili życie w tym, co mugole nazywali zamachami. Draco zostawił swoje do połowy niedojedzone śniadanie i natychmiast wrócił do ministerstwa.

Jego szef złapał go w połowie korytarza, zanim jeszcze zdążył dotrzeć do swojego biura.

— W końcu jesteś, Malfoy! Mamy tu kilku niemieckich nauczycieli, którzy wpadli w histerię, bo zgubili paru uczniów. Najwyraźniej przyjechali do Londynu w tym tygodniu na wycieczkę z okazji zakończenia roku i dali swoim wychowankom wolny dzień. Nikt nie ma pojęcia, gdzie są, odkąd opuścili Pokątną o ósmej rano.

Niemieccy uczniowie nie byli jedynymi, którzy spadli na głowę ministerstwa tego dnia. Była jeszcze francuska drużyna quidditcha, grupa Irlandczyków, którzy przyjechali na kilka dni, nie mówiąc już o niezliczonej ilości magów i wiedźm, którzy codziennie poruszali się po mugolskim Londynie. Przez cały dzień do biura przychodziły zawiadomienia o zniknięciach — większość spraw rozwiązywała się szybko, kiedy czarodziej lub czarownica pojawiały się we własnym domu lub w pracy. Draco cały dzień i część nocy spędził przy dwóch zdesperowanych profesorach, szukając zagubionych uczniów. Dzięki Merlinowi, znaleźli wszystkich, całych i zdrowych. Dwóch ostatnich o trzeciej nad ranem w mugolskiej dyskotece — pijanych w sztok.

Kiedy Draco przyszedł rano do Melvina, czuł praktycznie każdy mięsień. Udało mu się przespać całe cztery godziny, a potem musiał się aportować gdzieś poza stacją metra, bo wiedział, że i tak była ona zamknięta. Na wystawie kawiarni umieszczono czarny materiał, a ludzie siedzący w środku rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami, prawie szeptem. Z wypowiedzi, które Draco wyłapał, wynikało, że w eksplozji z ósmej pięćdziesiąt między stacjami Aldgate i Liverpool Street zginęło trzech klientów. Dzięki Merlinowi, społeczeństwo magiczne nie musiało opłakiwać żadnych strat.

— Panie Malfoy, przepraszam, że pana zajmuję, ale… czy wie pan może, czy pan Potter przyjeżdża pociągiem? — Młodzieniec podniósł wzrok znad swojej gazety. Barman był blady i wyglądał bardzo mizernie. — Bo widzi pan, wczoraj się nie zjawił i zdaje się, że i dzisiaj go nie będzie…

Malfoy spojrzał na zegarek. Była prawie za kwadrans dziewiąta.

— Jestem pewien, że Potter nie jeździ pociągami. To przecież absurd! — powiedział.

Barman spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, jakby ta stanowcza odpowiedź jeszcze bardziej go zaniepokoiła. Fryzjerki, które wcześniej chichotały jak opętane i połowa grupy emerytek podbiegły go miejsca, które zajmował Draco.

— A może ma pan możliwość dowiedzenia się, czy… czy nie stało się nic złego — nalegał barman.

Malfoy znów spojrzał na zegarek, chcąc zdobyć chwilę na zastanowienie się nad stopniem prawdopodobieństwa, że Potter też przyjeżdżał tu pociągiem.

— Nie mógłby być takim kretynem… — szepnął sam do siebie.

Był świadomy tego, że jedna z emerytek miała wielką ochotę walnąć go czymś w głowę. Gwałtownie zatrzasnął gazetę i wstał.

— Sprawdzę to — powiedział krótko.

I żeby nikt już nie próbował naruszyć jego przestrzeni osobistej, szybko wyszedł z Melvina, przechodząc między kobietami, które patrzyły na niego, jakby dzierżył w rękach rozwiązanie wszystkich problemów tego świata.

Jeśli Potterowi naprawdę coś się stało, i to wcale nie tak, że myślał o tym na poważnie, musieli go przewieźć do jakiegoś mugolskiego szpitala. Tak więc Draco wziął wolny dzień w pracy, po raz pierwszy od dwóch lat, i rozpoczął swoją pielgrzymkę. Odwiedzenie szpitali Świętej Marii na Paddington, Royal London, Royal Free i Guy's and Saint Thomas zajęło mu cały dzień i sporą część nocy. Nie, żeby Draco w całym swoim życiu nie widział nic strasznego. Voldemort i wojna to nie byle co, ale nie był przygotowany na to, co zobaczy, gdy mówił "sprawdzę to" tam, w kawiarni. Najgorsze wcale nie były ciała bez kończyn czy te poparzone. Najgorsze było schodzenie do kostnic w każdym szpitalu, gdzie wciąż znajdowały się ciała niezidentyfikowanych ofiar.

— Dwadzieścia pięć lat, metr siedemdziesiąt sześć, siedem, zielone oczy, ma na czole bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy…

— Hmm… nie mamy nikogo takiego — brzmiała zwykle odpowiedź, gdy dyżurny lekarz przejrzał już całą listę i spojrzał na Draco, oczekując, że ten go zrozumie bez dalszych wyjaśnień. — Ale jeśli jest pan z rodziny… próbka DNA z pewnością mogłaby pomóc…

Gdy w końcu wrócił do swojego mieszkania, czuł się wykończony, chory i bliski czegoś, co mogło być tylko być nerwicą. _Nie __mógł __być __takim __kretynem__…_, powtarzał sobie raz za razem przez cały dzień. Ale był też świadomy, że Potter dorastał wśród mugoli i w wielu sprawach był większym fanem świata mugolskiego niż czarodziejskiego. Draco nie wiedział, gdzie mieszka. Przez cały ten czas Potter nigdy mu tego nie powiedział, a on sam nie pomyślał, żeby spytać. Nie mógł więc sprawdzić, czy Harry jest w domu, czy zwyczajnie nie wyjechał na wakacje. Nie miał też pojęcia, gdzie mógłby znaleźć jego przyjaciół. I gdy tak mijały godziny, Draco przestał być taki pewny, że były Gryfon nie przyjeżdżał na Liverpool Street pociągiem. W końcu zdecydował się, pomimo że następnego dnia wypadała sobota, podjąć ostatnią próbę i pójść do ministerstwa, do działu kadr. Znajdzie adres Artura Weasleya. W końcu na desperackie czyny potrzebne desperackie sposoby. A jeśli nie było już innego sposobu, pójdzie spytać rodzinę Weasleyów.

W sobotę, zanim poszedł do ministerstwa, Draco wpadł do Melvina, by napić się espresso i powiedzieć barmanowi, że wciąż szuka. Gdy wszedł do atrium ministerstwa, skierował swoje kroki do działu personalnego. Nie było trudno usunąć zaklęcia z drzwi i dostać się do środka. Dziesięć minut zajęło mu znalezienie odpowiedniej teczki i sprawdzenie adresu. I jak to w życiu bywa, gdy tylko wszedł do windy, spotkał samego Artura Weasleya we własnej osobie. Zacisnął pięści z nerwów.

— Nadgodziny? — zapytał najmilej, jak potrafił.

Artur uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, pokazując mu małe pudełeczko, które trzymał w dłoni.

— Byłem odebrać obrączki i zostawiłem je w szufladzie biurka. Moja żona by mnie zabiła — wyjaśnił. — Ginny wychodzi dziś za mąż.

— Gratulacje — odparł Draco, myśląc, że teraz jego pytanie będzie jeszcze trudniejsze.

— Dziękuję. — Pan Weasley spojrzał nerwowo na zegarek. — Organizowanie ślubu nie jest łatwe. Gdyby nie Harry, Neville i reszta, nie dalibyśmy rady postawić namiotu i zająć się resztą w tak krótkim czasie.

Serce podskoczyło w piersi Draco.

— Harry… Potter? — zapytał.

— Eee… tak, tak, Potter. Jest świadkiem. — Mężczyzna ścisnął mocno pudełeczko w dłoni i szepnął: — Dzięki Merlinowi, że on nie zapomniał o bukiecie.

Gdy dotarli do atrium, pan Weasley opuścił windę pospiesznie, odwracając się jeszcze w stronę Draco.

— Przepraszam, ale bardzo się spieszę — usprawiedliwił się i pospieszył w stronę kominków.

Draco patrzył za nim, dopóki nie zniknął. Czuł się jak idiota i zapewne, gdyby mógł się zobaczyć, bardzo by się zaniepokoił. Chwilę później, powolnym, bardzo zmęczonym krokiem, również skierował się do jednego z kominków. Wyjął monetę i otworzył małe pudełeczko z proszkiem Fiuu.

— Malfoy Manor!

Kiedy Narcyza Malfoy zobaczyła syna wychodzącego z kominka, od razu domyśliła się, że coś jest nie tak.

— Draco, kochanie, nie spodziewaliśmy się ciebie wcześniej niż jutro!

— Wiem. — Draco opadł na sofę obok matki. — Ale miałem ochotę spędzić dzień z rodziną.

— Twój ojciec ucieszy się, jak cię zobaczy. Idę mu powiedzieć. Uprzedzę też Rod, żeby położyła na stole dodatkowy talerz.

Ale Draco delikatnie ujął rękę swojej matki, nie pozwalając jej wstać. Zamiast tego położył się na sofie, z głową na kolanach Narcyzy, tak jak wtedy, gdy był mały, a jego matka lubiła go przytulać.

— Poczekaj, matko. Miałem okropny tydzień.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się i czule pogładziła jasne kosmyki na głowie syna. W ciszy, nie pytając o nic. I tak już została, dopóki powieki Draco nie opadły i chłopak nie zapadł w sen.

**ooOooOoo**

— Zna pan wioskę Ottery St. Catchpole? — zapytał Draco, kiedy już barman postawił przed nim espresso i talerz z szarlotką.

— Nie — zaprzeczył Digby.

— To w Devon — wyjaśnił Draco. — W ten weekend odbył się tam ślub.

— Życie toczy się dalej — westchnął Digby. — Jacyś znajomi?

— Znam pannę młodą i jej rodzinę — przyznał Draco. — Nie przyjaźnimy się, ale chodziliśmy razem do szkoły. — Przełknął łyk kawy. — I wiem też, kto był jednym z zaproszonych gości. — Zauważył, że Digby wstrzymał oddech, czekając, aż on wypowie to imię. — Ktoś, kto zginie w mękach, gdy tylko przekroczy próg tej kawiarni.

Sekundę później okrzyk radości i ulgi ze strony barmana powiedział Draco, że Potter właśnie wszedł do kawiarni. Taki zadowolony, w tych swoich okropnych dżinsach, jednej z absurdalnych koszul i z okropną, zieloną torbą na ramieniu. Nie miał żadnej czapki, ale za to ściął włosy. Króciutko. Draco poczuł, jak żołądek przewraca mu się z nerwów. Podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i skierował prosto w stronę Pottera, zagradzając mu drogę do lady. Ten spojrzał na niego pytająco, jakby się zastanawiał, co go ugryzło. Zanim jednak zdążył poprosić, by Draco się odsunął, ten zaczął się wydzierać.

— Jesteś największym kretynem, jakiego może spotkać czarodziej, Potter. Przez ciebie odwiedziłem wszystkie szpitale w Londynie, włączając w to kostnice. To nie było przyjemne, wiesz? Będę mieć koszmary do końca życia! I to dzięki komu? Dzięki Świętemu Potterowi, a jakże! Dzięki tobie i twojemu durnemu poczuciu, że cały świat kręci się wokół ciebie!

Potter patrzył na niego zdezorientowany. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o co chodzi.

— Co cię opętało, Malfoy? — zapytał.

Draco próbował opanować wściekłość, starając się nie stracić fasonu. Bo, prawdę mówiąc, dokładnie to się właśnie działo.

— Naprawdę jesteś takim imbecylem czy tylko lubisz się zgrywać? — zapytał. — Nie pojawiłeś się w czwartek ani w piątek. Wszyscy się martwili, a ty byłeś na ślubie!

Wtedy Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. A Draco zacisnął pięści tak mocno, że aż zabolało. Byle tylko nie walnąć go w tym samym momencie. Imbecylowi się to podobało!

— Czy ty… martwiłeś się… o mnie, Malfoy? — zapytał Harry z niedowierzaniem.

— Martwiłem? Ja? — Draco otwierał i zamykał usta kilka razy, jakby chciał kontynuować swoje kazanie, ale w końcu powiedział tylko: — Pieprz się, Potter!

Już miał się odwrócić i na nowo zająć swoim śniadaniem, ale Potter musiał otworzyć paszczę i mieć ostatnie słowo.

— Kiedy tylko chcesz…

Nie żeby Draco przestał czuć tę dziwaczną sensację w żołądku. Nie, teraz jeszcze krew wrzała mu w żyłach. Przez kilka sekund miał ochotę wyciągnąć różdżkę i rzucić na Pottera coś bardzo okropnego i bolesnego. Potem jednak przypomniał sobie, gdzie się znajduje, i dał za wygraną. I chociaż nadal mierzył Pottera wzrokiem mordercy, wrócił do swojej spokojnej, zdystansowanej postawy. _Obojętność_, mówił sobie, _obojętność __zawsze __rani __bardziej __niż __zniewaga_.

— Nie jesteś wart ani chwili tego czasu, który dla ciebie straciłem — wysyczał, odchodząc.

Udało mu się jednak postawić tylko dwa kroki. Później stanowcza, silna dłoń chwyciła go za ramię i zatrzymała. Draco spojrzał groźnie na tę dłoń, a potem na resztę Pottera.

— Od kiedy to muszę ci się tłumaczyć z tego, co robię czy gdzie jestem? — zapytał Potter wciąż tym samym, złośliwym tonem.

— Puść mnie, Potter, i zacznij miło swój dzień — ostrzegł Draco, nie mając zamiaru dłużej znosić tej dłoni, która zdawała się palić mu skórę przez ubranie.

— Nie — odparł Harry stanowczo. — Rozwiążemy to. Teraz.

W końcu puścił ramię Draco i zdecydowanie ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Draco wahał się przez chwilę, czy za nim iść. Ale po pierwsze, musiał przecież nauczyć Pottera, że on nie przyjmuje rozkazów od nikogo, a po drugie nadal nie wiedział, w jaki sposób Potter chce to rozwiązać. On więc m zamiar sprawić mu najgorsze cięgi w całym jego życiu.

Ruszył za nim. Przeszli przez ulicę i na rogu skręcili w lewo. Szli tak przez chwilę, aż dotarli do zdezelowanego budynku, obłożonego zaklęciami kamuflującymi. Weszli do środka i po wąskich schodach wspięli się na pierwsze piętro. Od środka budynek był w świetnym stanie. Potter zatrzymał się przed drzwiami z napisem _AKADEMIA __OPCM-u __I __POJEDYNKÓW__ — __Harry __Potter_. Wyciągnął różdżkę i zdjął zaklęcia ochronne, po czym otworzył drzwi, by mogli wejść. Draco, zaskoczony, zobaczył, że poczekalnia urządzona była w o wiele lepszym stylu, niż by się spodziewał po jej właścicielu. Przed nimi znajdowała się mała lada z wazonem kwiatów, za którą musiała pracować jakaś recepcjonistka. Draco udało się nawet zauważyć stojący za ladą komputer. Po prawej była kremowa kanapa dla dwóch osób, wyglądająca na dość wygodną, i dwa fotele w tym samym kolorze. Na niewielkim stoliku leżały stare numery "Proroka". Na ścianach wisiały obrazy, które — jak Draco zdążył zauważyć, zanim ruszył za Potterem — nie były magiczne. W końcu Potter zatrzymał się przed jednymi z drzwi, które ciągnęły się po obu stronach korytarza, i je otworzył. W milczeniu pozwolił Draco wejść do dużej sali. Podłoga wyłożona była poduszkami, które Potter od razu jednym ruchem różdżki ułożył porządnie w rogu sali. W głębi pomieszczenia znajdowało się coś w rodzaju podium, takie, jakiego używano przy pojedynkach.

— No, Malfoy, radzę ci zdjąć przynajmniej marynarkę. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby się pogniotła?

On sam odłożył na bok torbę i z różdżką w ręce cierpliwie czekał, aż Draco schludnie ułoży swoją marynarkę na ziemi, razem z krawatem, po czym podwinie rękawy i także wyciągnie różdżkę.

— A więc chcesz wszystko rozwiązać, pojedynkując się… — stwierdził Draco, stając naprzeciwko Pottera.

— Czy nie tak rozwiązują problemy czarodzieje? — Gryfon przyjął odpowiednią postawę. — Reguły? — Draco wykonał ustępliwy ruch ręką, jakby zachęcając Pottera do ustalenia samemu, co tam miał ochotę sobie ustalić. — Więc niech to będzie sparing, nie pojedynek na serio. — Draco uniósł brwi z ironią. — Stosujemy wszystkie zaklęcia poza czarnomagicznymi, rozumiesz, Malfoy? — Ślizgon spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem, jakby mówiąc "za kogo mnie masz?". — Komu pierwszemu uda się rozbroić przeciwnika trzy razy, ten wygrywa.

— Tylko rozbroić? Jak miło!

Potter ośmielił się uśmiechnąć zuchwale.

— Nie chciałbym cię zranić, Malfoy.

— Jakbyś mógł.

Obaj ukłonili się sobie i przyjęli pozycję do rozpoczęcia walki. Draco zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że dla Pottera to był chleb powszedni, a on nie pojedynkował się od lat. Dlatego też doszedł do wniosku, że najlepszą obroną będzie jak najszybszy atak.

— _Everte__statum!_— krzyknął.

Ale Potter już na to czekał. Gdy wypowiadał własne zaklęcia, nawet nie podniósł głosu.

— _Protego. __Expelliarmus._

Drugie zaklęcia trafiło Draco w pierś z taką siłą, że odrzuciło go do tyłu. Chłopak uderzył o ścianę, po czym wylądował na ziemi. Różdżka wypadła mu z dłoni.

— Po prostu dawno nie trenowałem — warknął, podnosząc się obolały i zbierając różdżkę.

— Mogę dać ci kilka lekcji, kiedy tylko chcesz — parsknął Potter, ponownie zajmując pozycję.

Tym razem Draco miał zamiar rozegrać to dobrze. Uważnie obserwując twarz swojego przeciwnika, czekał. Wyraz twarzy Pottera nie mówił mu wiele. Jego usta wykrzywiły się tylko w lekko prowokującym uśmiechu. Obaj patrzyli na siebie, aż kiedy w końcu Draco zarejestrował drobny ruch warg Pottera i płynny ruch nadgarstka, było już za późno.

— _Mimblewimble._

Otumaniony zaklęciem Draco zachwiał się, by ostatecznie po raz kolejny wylądować na podłodze.

— Skup się, Malfoy. Albo skończy się na tym, że będę miał poczucie winy.

Głos Pottera zabrzmiał dziwnie głucho w rozległej sali. Draco wstał, wciąż nieco oszołomiony. Jego miłość własna ucierpiała bardziej niż jego tyłek.

— Gotowy? — zapytał Potter.

— _Oppugno!_

Poduszki, które Potter tak skrupulatnie ułożył w rogu sali, pofrunęły w jego kierunku i pochowały chłopaka pod chaotycznym stosem. Potężne zaklęcie odpychające posłało je z powrotem i rozsypało po całym pomieszczeniu.

— To było niezłe, Malfoy — orzekł Potter, podnosząc się z podłogi. Okulary zwisały mu z czubka nosa.

Poprawił je i znów stanął przed Draco. Tym razem Malfoy rzucił Drętwotę, a Potter odpłacił mu się Impedimentą. Żaden z nich nie stracił swojej różdżki. Zaklęcia i przeciwzaklęcia latały z jednej strony sali na drugą przez niecałą minutę. Ostatecznie jednak potężne Depulso posłało Draco na ścianę. Potter został ze swoją różdżką w ręku.

Leżąc nieruchomo na ziemi, Draco usłyszał zbliżające się kroki Pottera i wyobraził sobie tryumfujący wyraz jego twarzy. I kpiący uśmiech, który pewnie wykrzywiał mu usta. Przeklął się w myślach za to, że pozwolił wprowadzić się na jego teren, gdzie — jak wiedział — miał marne szanse na wygraną. Ale poddanie się, zaryzykowanie, że zostanie zwykłym, żałosnym tchórzem, nie wchodziło nawet w grę. Kroki zatrzymały się tuż przy nim.

— W porządku, Malfoy?

Oczywiście, że w porządku! Został upokorzony, zmiażdżony i sam siebie posyłał do wszystkich diabłów. Ale to nic. Dobrze, że przynajmniej ten kretyn się nie uśmiechał. I zanim zdążył się zastanowić nad tym, co tak naprawdę wyrażała mina Pottera, Draco obrócił się nagle i szybkim ruchem nóg przewrócił go na podłogę. W jego żyłach wciąż płynęło sporo adrenaliny, której zdołało stłumić te kilka zaklęć. Obaj przetoczyli się po ziemi, siłując się ze sobą, i gdyby Draco nie był tak oszołomiony, zauważyłby, że Potter wcale nie broni się z równym zaangażowaniem, z jakim on go atakuje.

— Szukałem cię, ty pieprzony kretynie! Byłem we wszystkich szpitalach, Potter! We wszystkich! Powtarzałem sobie "nie, ten idiota nie mógł jeździć pociągiem"! A ty nie pojawiłeś się ani w czwartek, ani w piątek. Nie wiedziałem, co myśleć. Rozumiesz? Nie miałem pojęcia!

Kiedy głowa Pottera mocniej uderzyła o podłogę na skutek wściekłej szarpaniny Draco, chłopak jęknął z bólu. Dopiero wtedy Draco się zatrzymał. Spocony, z twarzą wciąż wykrzywioną furią, wpatrywał się w zaczerwienione policzki Pottera, którego przyciskał do ziemi rozpaczliwie mocno. W którymś momencie Potter stracił swoje okulary i teraz jego odrobinę rozbiegane spojrzenie obserwowało go, jakby to, że został zbity na kwaśne jabłko i zmasakrowany było całkiem logiczną kontynuacją tamtego idiotycznego pojedynku. Jakby to właśnie wtedy rozpoczęła się prawdziwa walka. I tym razem Potter nie miał ani ochoty, ani planów odniesienia zwycięstwa.

— Idiota… — wyszeptał Draco osłabiony, jakby nagle opuściły go wszystkie siły.

Potter nie odpowiedział. Podobnie jak Draco, oddychał tak szybko i z takim wysiłkiem, że nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie jednego słowa. Jego spoconą twarz oświetlało światło lamp. Draco nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył, że te wiecznie uwięzione za szklaną ścianą rzęsy są takie długie. A jego oczy nigdy nie były tak przyciągające, jak teraz. Będąc zaledwie kilka centymetrów od twarzy Draco, ich zieleń wydawała się prawie nierealna, niemożliwa do odnalezienia w jakichkolwiek innych źrenicach.

Początkowo Draco myślał, że to uczucie to nic innego jak krople potu spływające mu po karku. Potem poczuł delikatny dotyk opuszków palców na skórze. Przez szyję przebiegł mu dreszcz, tą samą drogą, którą przesuwały się palce Pottera, odsuwając i rozplątując kosmyki włosów. Draco nie odważył się nawet drgnąć. W końcu poczuł na swoim karku całą dłoń, która otoczyła go, przyciągając go do tych ust, które wcześniej całował tylko we własnych snach. Zanim ich dotknął, ciepły oddech musnął jego twarz i odetchnął tym ciepłem, pozwalając, by wypełniło mu płuca i rozpłynęło się po całym ciele.

Usta Harry'ego były miękkie i pełne. Idealne do ssania i kąsania. Chciwe i pożądliwe. Smakowały jego własne wargi początkowo powoli, by potem nabrać dzikiej, niepohamowanej żądzy. To był pocałunek, w który obaj zaangażowali się bez reszty. Usta, ramiona, nogi, obejmując się wzajemnie we wściekłym, nieokiełznanym tańcu. Poddali się pragnieniu, które powstrzymywali przez tyle miesięcy pod maską obaw, ironii, złości, a potem milczenia.

Ubranie szybko opadło z ich ciał wymiętoszone, podczas gdy ich spragnione dłonie cal po calu odkrywały nawzajem nagą skórę. Jej zapach, dotyk, krzywizny i płaszczyzny, które tworzyły całość. Wszystko to, co każdy z nich chciał uczynić swoim. Leżąc twarzą do podłogi i jęcząc z pożądania, Harry w końcu poczuł Draco w sobie. Otworzył mu drogę do swojego ciepłego, silnego ciała. Kołysząc się w rytm tych pchnięć, które sprawiały, że zatracał się gdzieś pomiędzy białymi rozbłyskami i niskimi jękami.

**ooOooOoo**

Po tym wszystkim Draco i Harry każdego poranka pojawiają się w kawiarni razem, tuż po tym jak, również razem, aportują się na stacji przy Liverpool Street. Draco lubi, kiedy Harry idzie z nim ramię w ramię, lubi wdychać zapach jego czarnych, lśniących włosów i od czasu do czasu muskać jego policzek, by poczuć łaskotanie we wnętrzu dłoni. A czyniąc honory duszy posiadacza, jaka jest przywilejem każdego Malfoya, posyła lodowate, odstraszające spojrzenie każdemu, kto mijając ich, odważy się spojrzeć na Harry'ego dłużej niż na dwa mrugnięcia. Uwielbia, kiedy Harry sam szuka jego pieszczot. Gdy posyła mu ten łagodny, ciepły uśmiech, szepcząc mu do ucha — czasami łagodne słowa, czasami ostre i niezwykle dosadne, które budzą w Draco pożądanie i sprawiają, że nie może przestać o tym myśleć, aż nastanie noc. Draco rozczula to, jak Harry go potrzebuje, jak mówi mu, że jego oddech i uścisk są mu niezbędne. Jak szuka jego dłoni, pieści jego ciało lub patrzy na niego, po to, by zaraz zobaczyć, że Draco też na niego patrzy. Draco nigdy wcześniej nie pomyślałby, że Harry może czuć to samo, co on. Ani że po spędzeniu połowy życia na ochranianiu innych, teraz sam rozpaczliwie potrzebuje, by ktoś zajął się nim, rozpieszczając i kochając. Draco jest bliski szaleństwa, kochając to ciało — doskonałe, silne, jakby zrobione na miarę, pasujące do jego własnego. Gdy oddaje się mu z pasją porównywalną jedynie do tej, którą czuje on sam. Draco umiera i wraca do życia każdej nocy, między zaciśniętymi pośladkami Harry'ego, spijając z jego ust każdy jęk, każdy wydech, każde słowo związane z powietrzem wirującym w jego obłędzie, w uniesieniu. Draco go kocha.

Ale Draco wie też, że potrzebuje Harry'ego nawet bardziej, niż Harry jego. Że potrzebuje, by on go potrzebował. I czasami Draco ma wrażenie, że Harry po prostu doprowadził go dokładnie do tego miejsca, do którego chciał go doprowadzić. Ale to nieważne. Bo Draco już nie zasypia, jeśli Harry nie śpi obok, zwinięty w kłębek, lub jeśli nie czuje jego spokojnego oddechu na swojej nagiej piersi. Wie, że soboty już nie są sobotami, jeśli Harry nie budzi go pocałunkiem o smaku kawy i ulubionym śniadaniem do łóżka, które jeszcze bardziej go rozleniwia. Bo Harry naprawdę umie gotować. I teraz w mieszkaniu Draco można znaleźć ekspres do kawy, toster i inne idiotyczne, skomplikowane przedmioty, których Draco i tak nie umie — a może nie chce — obsługiwać. Teraz Draco lubi weekendy, bo nie jest sam i ponieważ z Harrym trudno jest się nudzić.

Poza tym jest też wdzięczny za sposób, w jaki Harry podnosi jego ego i dumę, wpadając po niego do ministerstwa, by mogli wrócić razem. Zawsze wtedy pozdrawia wszystkich w biurze, po czym całuje Draco, delikatnie muskając jego usta, w naturalnym, poufałym geście, sprawiając, że Parker i kilkoro innych pracowników zmuszą zbierać swoje szczęki z podłogi. W wypełnionej po brzegi windzie Harry przyciska plecy do piersi Draco i pozwala, żeby ręce Ślizgona spoczęły zaborczo na jego ramionach. A potem chwyta go za rękę i tak przechodzą przez atrium, bez pośpiechu. Idą spacerkiem, tak by każdy, kto rozpozna bohatera czarodziejskiego świata, mógł ich zatrzymać czy pozdrowić.

Kiedy jednak przekraczają próg kawiarni Melvina, odsuwają się od siebie niechętnie. Od czasu, kiedy Harry opowiedział Draco o swoich podejrzeniach (które zresztą w zupełności zgadzały się z podejrzeniami Draco), postanowili nie napędzać plotek ani nie ściągać na siebie zaintrygowanych spojrzeń. Mimo to jednak Draco — praktycznie nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy — nie może uniknąć ostrzegania o tym, gdzie jest jego terytorium. Co prawda jego ruchy są dyskretne, ale przecież Harry jest jego.

Mimo wszystko Draco nie mógł zapomnieć szczerego niepokoju barmana i jego grupy szpiegowskiej o Harry'ego, kiedy wszyscy myśleli, że zginął. I tego, że w pewien specyficzny sposób to oni byli winowajcami, oni podsycili jego własny lęk o Gryfona, doprowadzając tym samym do bardzo szczęśliwego finału.

Dlatego też tego poranka, gdy już zapłacili rachunek i zbierali się do wyjścia, Draco odwrócił się w stronę barmana, gotowy na poświęcenie i swój prywatny podarunek wdzięczności, zanim ktoś mógłby go uprzedzić.

— Przez kilka najbliższych dni nas nie będzie. Ale proszę się nie martwić. Poprosiłem Harry'ego, by się do mnie przeprowadził, a on się zgodził. Wie pan, rozpakowywanie i przenoszenie pudeł z jednego miejsca na drugie… — Draco mrugnął do barmana jak do współwinnego przestępstwa. — Proszę się nie hamować i puścić plotkę. Czulibyśmy się bardzo źle, gdyby przez tych kilka dni klienci nie mieli żadnego tematu do przedyskutowania.

Harry stał dwa kroki dalej, uśmiechając się i kręcąc głową. W końcu dorzucił własne trzy grosze, chwytając Draco za rękę i ciągnąc go w kierunku wyjścia.

**Koniec**


End file.
